


is this the real life (is this just fantasy)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: dreams (our escape from reality) [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Heteronormativity, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Toddlers, Trans Bram Greenfeld, you meet your soulmate in your dreams but forget when you wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “Hello,” she greets him. “I’m Hannah Greenfeld. And who are you?”“I’m Simon. Spier,” he adds after a pause. “But how can you be Hannah? You’re a boy? Why are you a boy?”“I’m not a boy,” Hannah says, but it feels like a lie in her mouth. Why would she be a boy here and a girl when she is awake, though. She voices that thought out loud.





	is this the real life (is this just fantasy)

The first dream soulmates share is usually when they are about four years old, just the age Simon Spier is right now. His Mom had told him that every night before he fell asleep for a few weeks now.

“Any day now, you will fall asleep and meet the girl you’re destined to bed with. Even if you won’t remember it until you actually meet them.”

“So how do I know that it hasn’t already happened?” he asks her every evening again, because he likes the way she answers.

She smiles at him and pokes at his chest. “You feel it right here. In your heart. And now go to sleep. You don’t want to leave your girl waiting if it is tonight, do you?”

“No Mommy,” he says, shaking his head and doing his best to fall asleep quickly. Maybe tonight would be the night.

* * *

Hannah falls asleep and then she wakes back up. But it is weird waking up, because she is definitely not in her room. It looks different and she doesn’t recognize all of the toys in the room.

And there is someone else there with her. A boy.

This must be her soulmate! Hannah realizes that suddenly and moves over towards him.

“Hello,” she greets him. “I’m Hannah Greenfeld. And who are you?”

“I’m Simon. Spier,” he adds after a pause. “But how can you be Hannah? You’re a boy? Why are you a boy?”

“I’m not a boy,” Hannah says, but it feels like a lie in her mouth. Why would she be a boy here and a girl when she is awake, though. She voices that thought out loud.

“I dunno,” Simon tells her. “But I can ask my Mommy. She’s a pico- pysco…. She does stuff with why brains do what they do.”

“Will you remember?” Hannah asks. “Because my Daddy told me that that is not how this works.”

Simon falters. “No, you’re right. If you want to, I will try to remember, though. Maybe it will work and I just won’t remember why.”

Hannah thinks about it. “That would be nice, I think. Thank you.”

“No problem,” he replies. “We’re soulmates after all.”

They stand there for a few seconds, during which Hannah realizes that being a girl sounds a lot weirder than being a boy.

“Do you want to talk about something else?”

“Yes please,” Hannah agrees. This feels like something she should think about when she is awake so she does not have to do this twice.

“I can tell you a bit about me and then you can do the same for you?” he proposes.

Hannah nods. “Sounds good.”

“I told you my name is Simon. I have an older sister, Alice, she’s almost seven now, and a younger sister, Nora. She’s two and she’s very cute. We live with my mom and my dad in a suburb of Atlanta. We might get a dog soon,” he adds excitedly after a moment. “My best friends are Nick and Leah. I like playing catch with my dad, even if Alice is better, and I like playing with Nora.”

“I live in Savannah with Mom and Dad,” Hannah begins once it is obvious that it is her turn now. “I have no siblings, but we have a cat that’s older than I am. His name is Jimmy and I really like him. My dad is Jewish and my mom is e-pis-co-pa-lian. I think. It’s not an easy word.”

“Uh huh,” Simon agrees.

“I have a cousin in Atlanta,” Hannah suddenly remembers. “Her name is Starr Carter. Maybe you know her?”

Simon shakes his head. “I don’t. But Atlanta is big. Like, really big.”

“I know,” Hannah agrees. “We visited Starr and her brother Seven before and it took so long for us to actually be at their place even after we reached the city.”

Simon nods. Then he looks at all the toy shelves surrounding them. “Do you want to play until we wake up? There are a lot of toys here that I haven’t seen before.”

“Me too. And I would love to play,” Hannah looks at a game on the shelf she isn’t familiar with. It’s placed up too high for either of them to reach.

But since this is a dream doesn’t that mean that anything is possible?

As it turns out it is, because she flies to the shelf to get it down.

Simon looks at her, her eyes wide. “You have to teach me that!”

* * *

The next morning when Hannah wakes up, she knows two things.

One, she has met her soulmate and it was nice meeting him.

Two, there is something that is not completely right about her being a girl. She’s almost sure that her dream-self had been a boy, but she could be making this up. But Hannah knows that there is something she needs to think about.

Maybe she is really a boy. It do not sound wrong at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Starr Carter is from The Hate U Give and them being cousins is something I stole from the Love Simon wikia aka it’s canon.


End file.
